


Dadneto headcannons

by reallyraduniverse



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Other, dadneto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-09 17:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8901004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reallyraduniverse/pseuds/reallyraduniverse
Summary: Dadneto headcannons tbh. What more do I need to say?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Basically headcannons I've thought up about Erik Lehnsherr.

So, most of the fandom likes to believe that Warren is not dead, as do I.

Now, Erik. Erik and Warren were both Apocalypse's Horsemen. Naturally, they would have to be around each other when following their leader around like tiny puppies. So, maybe they were sort of friends? And Erik was like, _hey, this kid's pretty okay._ You know, maybe all of Warren's angst and anger reminded Erik of himself as a younger man. Then Warren had to go and **DIE** , and Erik's just like, _oh, that happened._

_And then, Warren comes back, like he's risen from the dead, and little Nightcrawler thinks it's a miracle, but Erik knows- knows- that the winged boy wasn't really dead. So he just sorta takes Warren under his wing- no pun intended- and guides him through what he himself dealt with after he realized being a villain really isn't the funnest thing._

And, just to annoy everyone's favorite birdy, he purposely calls Warren by different names that start with W, such as Wendel, William, Warner, etc.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More headcannons!!

Now, Erik lost his family again in XMA.

 

So obviously, he is going to be upset after the events and after Apocalypse is defeated. His wife and daughter are gone, and he probably remembers what it felt like when his parents died. Grief would be a very prominent feeling, but luckily he's got more family than he knows. Peter will tell his dad that, hey, he's got a son. Not to mention, Charles and Raven are there for him too. He's got his X-Men family, and they'll always be there when he needs them.

 

HOWEVER, they will not hesitate to kick his ass if he does more stupid villain stuff. 


End file.
